


A new look at things

by Avengersgleek



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Not graphic descriptions, Spoilers, just a mention of bruises and blood, the fire, the major character death is just a future warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersgleek/pseuds/Avengersgleek
Summary: different parts of the outsiders from different people's perspective.





	1. What Doesn’t Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the outsiders.

I ran after Ponyboy, cursing him and myself for our selflessness. “Why,” I thought to myself, “did we have to be like this.” As soon as we heard that there were children trapped in that church, we had both immediately known what we were going to do. Save the children. I realized as we ran into the burning building that we had probably started the fire that had endangered the children, so it was our job to get them out.

Once we were in the building we started searching for them. I hoped and prayed that they were all together and that we wouldn’t have to search for every child. If we had to do that we would probably miss one which would not be good at all. Suddenly we found them and started to lift them out. Dally was shouting at us but I wasn’t paying attention to him. I looked up at the ceiling and knew that it was going to collapse so I shoved Ponyboy through. I felt excruciating pain course through me before it all went black.


	2. Burning From the Outside In

I watched Johnny and Ponyboy running into the fire with two thoughts in my head. One, that they were going to die and it would be my fault, and two, that if Ponyboy died, Darry and Soda would kill me. I wanted to run into the fire and yanked them outta there, but I also didn’t want to die. While I was thinking it over I slowed down which allowed a man to catch me, preventing me from saving them.

I watched those two boys run to their deaths, and I couldn’t do anything about I was helpless. I hated the man that was holding me back preventing me from saving them, absolutely despised him. Johnny didn’t come out when they got all the kids out. Johnny was hurt and probably dead and Ponyboy looked like he was dead. Once they got Johnny out I almost started crying with relief. Later I realised, when the chaos was over that my only thought was, “My little brothers are alive!”


	3. Snip, Snip, Snip.

“Snip, Snip, Snip.” I tried to focus on cutting Pony’s hair, but it was a challenge. I knew that he didn’t want to cut his hair but we had to look different to hide from the fuzz. I froze when I had a thought, “what if this was our life from now on, what if we had to live in this church, bleach our hair, and cut it for the rest of our lives.” Could I handle this, could Pony? Probably not for very long. We would go insane before the first year ended.

Looking back, it was almost ironic that the reason I had murdered someone was because we talked to some girls. Talking to those girls caused a chain of events with an ending we never could have predicted. We were on the roof till 2 in the morning because we fell asleep while talking about the girls we had seen. This led to Pony being slapped by Darry, which caused us to go to the park, where we were surprised with the Socs jumpin us and trying to kill Pony. That made me kill one of them; now I am a killer. I suddenly realised that I was done cutting his hair, since we could never have predicted that one little thing could have caused me to kill someone, “Maybe, I thought “just maybe we’ll be okay.”


	4. To Strike A Man When He’s Already Down

I was yelling at Ponyboy to cover up my worry. After he didn’t come home at 8 oclock, me and Soda weren’t very worried, he probably just lost track of time. At 8:30 we were still fine, but maybe a little worried now. At 10 we were getting even more worried. At 11:30, we started to call the rest of the gang. At 12:30 all of us were very worried, where was he. At 1 we started to search for him, despite us having to go to work in 5 hours. At 2 we met up at the house to talk about where he could be. Then he walked through the door. 

I started yelling at him. It wasn’t my proudest moment, but to hear that he had been sleeping while we were worried that he was dead. It was too much. Without thinking about it, I raised my hand back and slapped him. He looked at me with betrayal in his eyes, I started at my hand in shock as it sunk in, I had slapped my baby brother. He ran out the door, as Soda stared at me. “What had I just done?”


	5. When I Said I’d Beat You, I Didn’t Mean Like This”

We were all walking together to the soccer field when suddenly we heard a scream. It sounded like Soda, who was so excited that he had ran ahead of us. That we all started running as soon as we it. We got to the soccer field and we found the reason that Soda had screamed. 

There was Johnny, lying on the ground covered in bruises and blood, it was an image that was probably forever burned into my brain. For one moment that seemed to last forever, I thought that he had died. Then he started sobbing, I have never heard someone cry that hard, it was the worst sound that I had ever heard. I ran faster once I heard that awful sound. As we took him home, all I could think of was how happy I was that he wasn’t dead. Johnny would make it out of this life, go to college, and make something with himself. I vowed to myself that I would make it happen, I would not let Johnny Cade die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some scenes from the book that you would like me to do and I will probably do them.


End file.
